Trick n' Sweet
by kyounichi
Summary: Halloween Day this year Severus wants to surprise his beloved Harry with a small trick. Will the plan completyly successful? What will be Harry's reaction? And how will they end up? Let's find out together.


Trick n' Sweet

"Sev, Trick o' Treat?"

"Trick n' Sweet my insolent brat"

"Sevvv~!"

"Hmm…It's raining again"

"I hate raining! a…achu! It's so cold"

Severus pulled Harry in his embrace planting kiss his lip gently. They kissed for what seemed like forever until the teen was in need of air. He blinked back to his sense and struggled in the other man's embrace before pushing him back.

"What are you doing SEV?"

"Just a small attempt to help you warming up a bit little kitten, or you wish to gain much more warmth? I can provide that and pretty sure you can get this '_warmth_' deep down to your heart" The older man chuckled deeply

"Ah! Stop it at once you cunning man."

"I take that you praising me"

"I don't remember praising anything. You almost make me suffocated." Small frame boy pretended to pout in protest.

"Stop making that face at me or you will regret"

"What the… hell are you going to _do_"

"I might have _this _wicked way with you" His lips curled up in a sly smirk.

The tall man swept the boy up in his arms in bridal position, nuzzled his hook nose in the juncture between neck and shoulder and kissing it, before nibbling his earlobes softly. Strong hand pinched those nipples, caressed smooth skin teasingly, driving the small frame boy's scattered away.

"D...DON'T"

"Don't go too slow you mean?"

"Oh Sev, so damn proud of yourself, are you not?"

"And what do you think?"

"Come on Sev, why on merlin's name we're doing such _thing_ here, I'm embarrassed and perhaps someone could have passing by this way."

"Humph, that isn't matter. What **I** _do_ is _none_ of their bloody business."

"But I'm student and you're professor. It won't do both of us any good if someone happens to see you and me together in such intimate way like this. And I'm embarrass in public displaying of affection,"

"If you're that ashamed to pursue any relationship with me, I will set you free and you are not force to come back to me from now on, Potter."

Severus pressed his lips in thin line. That tender smile on his face turning to trademark sneer which he always throw it on every single being, only within a split second. He spoke in cold and sharp tone before letting Harry down, spinning on his heel and turned away so quickly that his cloak bellowing with the wind.

"…Sev, why do you have to be so cold to me only because of this small matter?"

Harry collapsed onto the cold stone floor, replaying entire incident which was just happened so quickly that he was unable to catch a glimpse of it. His remaining consciousness forced him to think of any other possible reason that could make the other man so enraged with him that could turn everything upside down.

He sat hugging knees to the chest, tear brimming in his eyes. You fool! Stubborn! Git! He could never know what Potion master always up to, not even one damn thought. Severus is always a mystic and complicated man.

The teen sat silently, felt hurt with what just happened. He was lost in deep thought until someone nudged him on shoulder interrupting his train of thinking.

"Leave me alone please, Ron. I'm not in mood to see anyone now"

He looked away, trying so hard to suppress trembling voice so no one would know he was crying since he cried over this silly matter which couldn't be told. However, that still couldn't escape a sharp eyesight and hearing of the person standing before him.

Those hands reached out wiping away tears gently, and that gave him familiar feeling as if it was an apologetic and caring touch. Wait! Familiar?

That plain yet gentle voice spoke up again. "Anyone…even me?"

"Sev?"

"You're crying, Harry!?"

"I'm laughing" The boy answered sarcastically, thought with himself 'You're the one who make me cry, yet acting as if there was nothing happened before'

"Ah, damn. Please don't cry. It's really heart breaking to see you crying like this. Seeing you cry left me completely no idea what to do anymore"

"So why in Merlin's name you suddenly acting so cold on me this morning? I felt really hurt!"

"I'm terribly sorry. But I have no idea that you may feel hurt more than I thought in the beginning."

"Feel hurt than you thought? What do you mean!? Did you plan to trick me again, Sev!"

"Ha! too bad getting caught this time." Snorted Severus, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Damn me! I shouldn't fall on this plan of your, you cunning slytherin. Tsk! I really don't' want to talk with you." This time Harry really pouted in protest. His nostril flared as he said forcefully.

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry brat, but don't know you're inviting me to play this bad joke? Besides, an expression on your face is so adorable that I almost can't control myself. Afraid that I might lose control of myself and can't suppress the urge to do something inappropriate to you."

"So you pretending to be cold hearted and distant toward me, leaving me in despair instead?"

"Not exactly. Actually you're the one allowing me to play this trick, Harry. Don't tell me you completely no idea about this."

"That's not fair! I don't remember accepting any trick."

"Care to let me recalling your memory once more? I'll make you remember till the last day of your breath." The older wizard chuckled slyly before adding further.

"HUH?"

"What did you ask me this morning?"

"Trick o' Treat…? Don't tell me that…." His voice trailed off as he recall specific memory.

"Trick and 'sweet' is my answer… Happy Halloween my dear Harry."

"AH!, I can walk by myself. Let me down this instance, SEV! I don't want to draw any attention. It's more than enough!"

"Why bother? It suit you best anyway 'Famous Potter' " Severus reached out his hand catching Harry's slim body, carried him over his shoulder then walking back to his quarter not paying much attention to the small frame young man's struggling or small hands pounding on his shoulder, even ignored sweet voice complaining him along the way because utterly embarrassed by all pair of eyes of school fellowmen and professors gaping at him like a fish.

Most of them almost shocked seeing Severus Snape, most stern potion professor of Hogwarts, carried Harry Potter, the boy who lived, whom everyone believed they loathed each other with passion, yet passing their very eyes in such intimate way. Even far they called each other's name in very familiar manner as 'Sev' and 'Harry'. And the way they act gave the impression to every single being that they were a real couple.

Speaking of Harry's best friends, Ron completely freaked out as if he saw Harry being murdered by Snape, with a cauldron of potion Harry failing to brew correctly.

Hermione, In the contrary, almost sank in her own sea of nose bleed since she was no idea that a mind-reading spell she cast on this two would have such perfect outcome than she had expected in the first place. Not only did she know they were in the relationship which surpass the normal status of 'professor' and 'student', but also lucky enough to see exciting 'action' which was beyond expectation, Or can be said that it was the action which could drain large amount of blood from her entire body.

Meanwhile Professor Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, almost fainted as seeing particular student under her rule openly displaying affection with Slytherin's head of house. The old professor talked to herself confusingly. 'Oh, Severus, I though your love for Lily Evan was deep down to your very soul. It turns out that you love Mister Potter of all this time? Ah, don't tell me that you harvest your unrequited love toward the mother by taking her son instead…"

As the matter of fact, she had seen their every moment from the beginning. Not because a mind-reading spell but from spying on Severus's recently suspicious behavior. No wonder I can feel sort of strange feeling between Severus and Mister Potter lately.

Whereas the rest of fellow colleagues were petrified as if looking directly into the eyes of an enormous and venomous serpent in the myth, namely basilisk.

There would be only Professor Dumbledore who looked passing his crescent glasses, smiled knowingly as he saw this couple of young professor and student finally loved and understood one another so well.

If someone passing by the dungeon, they would have heard sweet moan I utterly blissful orgasmic of two persons behind the large wooden door, which couldn't be easily distinguished. And that sound carried on for hours throughout the night-time, yet their lovemaking continue for what seemed like an eternity…


End file.
